


Tears Frozen in Time

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Country Gods [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Death, Country Gods - Freeform, Death, Eye Gouging, Flying, Heavy Angst, Ice Age - Freeform, Memories, Near Death Experiences, Northern Lights, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recollection of memories, Recovered Memories, Sweden specifically, Sweden went Elsa mode, big brother norway, except more extreme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Not my story, but instead the gorgeous person, 95Jezzica!I have also received permission from her to post this story here, so I'm immensely thankful for that! Check out her deviantart as well YouTube channel, both under the same username, 95Jezzica! She's absolutely amazing at what she does. Everything of this story is hers, yes, even the title is hers. Everything here is shared from the Discord chat with her.So enjoy!
Series: Country Gods [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514672
Kudos: 5





	Tears Frozen in Time

**_It had been a fairly normal day, all things considered, until Norway felt a sudden surge of power from his brother's land in the east. After that nothing was normal. To his surprise Norway had felt an unknown power within himself rise to face the threat, and before he knew it his own power wrapped itself over his skin as a wall of cold Norway had never in his life felt before hit him in full force. Then, Norway promptly passed out in pain as his own (or was it?) power and the cold outside force battled for dominance. Norway was honestly not sure how long he was unconscious, and the only reason Norway knew he wasn't dead was because he woke up laying and shimmering of blue and green light in what looked like an air bubble surrounded by ice in every direction._ **

**_He liked to think any kind of afterlife would look better than this, at any rate, and he was also fairly certain it wouldn't be this cold if he had been dead._ **

**_'Not that I would have died anyway', he told himself. 'Nations don't just die'._ **

**_It was disorienting to try to stand up in his small ice cave only suddenly realize he didn't have any legs, or any human-shaped body at all. Instead it looked like he had turned into... light? Norway wasn't sure, but weirder things had happened to him before. That would make it rather difficult to dig himself out, though, he thought with some frustration. He tried not to flinch when laughter suddenly vibrated in his chest, cutting through his frustration, the chanting words of 'Free, free, free!' deafening his mind. It felt like the voice came from within himself._ **

**_Without any warning Norway then surged upwards, and he only had the time to let out a gasp of fear of crashing his head (he forgot he didn't have one at the moment) into the roof of his ice cave before Norway realized he was shimmering through the ice. Up, up and up he continued, until he was suddenly into the open air and still surging upwards into the sky. 'FREE!'_ **

**_As Norway looked down at the landscape below him fear shot through his body and he sucked in a breath. No matter where he looked all he could see was ice covering the land and the waters. He had been in the south-west part of the country, close to the ocean, when he felt the surge of power - and it seemed like he still was. Unlike the warm summer evening Norway had fell unconscious on though, it now looked like he was in the coldest winter he had ever known._ **

**_Norway instinctively knew the ice covering the ocean would be several meters deep, if not even deeper._ **

**_'What happened?' he couldn't help but to wonder in fear._ **

**_He had felt that surge of power from the east, and- Sweden. With a sinking feeling in his stomach Norway shot through the air towards the east border as memories of a few months? years? (How long had he been unconscious?) ago filled his mind with Sweden in the meeting room's bathroom with white hair and cold, blue skin. The memory of Sweden grabbing Norway's shoulders with tears flowing freely from his eyes filled with terror._ **

**_'What's happening to me!?' Sweden had desperately questioned Norway, hoping Norway would know._ **

**_Hoping that big brother Norway would have a solution, and would be able to fix everything._ **

**_Norway remembered his own words later. 'I promise I will not let anything bad happen to you.'_ **

**_As Norway reached Sweden's land he couldn't help but realize he had, without doubt, failed his promise._ **

**_At some point Norway lost count of how many years of guilt he had been searching for Sweden and the rest of his family. He had met some nations, all changed into almost unrecognizable shapes, but none of them had been who he searched for. The humans were barely a fraction of the number they used to be, and Norway still mourned the loss of his people. The last Norwegian - a child who had been on vacation in the south at the time the Ice Age broke out - had died a few weeks ago because of the aftermath, and Norway had never felt as alone as he did at the moment. No family. No people._ **

**_-_ **

**_At some point in time he also had learnt how to control his new power, and also how to switch back into a more human-looking shape, but that didn't really help him much. He mostly preferred to fly in his Aurora-form nowadays anyway, unless he went down to help one of the remaining humans or to meet a nation (but could they even be called nations anymore?), because at least that allowed him to not see all former lives frozen in time wherever he went. Everything from dead human and animal bodies, plants and cars - everything frozen into glaciers. Frozen things didn't decompose, after all..._ **

**_However, it was during one of the times he walked around in a human-shaped body that he finally found a clue. He had found a small village on the outskirts of what once had been the border between Denmark and Germany, where the humans muttered about a place in the north bursting with colder air and weather several times a day with no pattern. "We must have done something to anger Grandpa Glaciers"._ **

**_Some of the technology humans had survived the start of the ice age, mostly from the former southern countries, and they had tried to research what caused the sudden Ice Age. Smaller communities, in the meantime, had taken up believing in Gods again - and Grandpa Glacier (or Ocean/water in some parts of the world) was a figure that had come up more and more often when the humans talked. Norway, knowing he and several other countries had gained powers once they woke up after the Ice Age, knew this could be an important clue to a fellow nation he had yet to meet. Considering the location too... A tiny thread of hope had awoken in his body that he would finally find someone of his family._ **

**_-_ **

**_So, of course he had entered his Aurora form and immediately flown back to what once had been north Sweden and then crossed the frozen ocean to the north-west, tracking the moving surges of cold power which kept bursting out several times a day. He flew past what once had been Greenland and landed on the new glacier somewhere close to what once had been north Canada. He had walked the last bit in his human-shape, hoping not to scare this mysterious Grandpa Glacier, or Ocean, which he finally was about to catch up to._ **

**_However before Norway could reach the source of the cold power surges he was met with a final surprise._ **

**_"Leave."_ **

**_Norway whipped around and found himself face to face with a changed Canada, and despite the anger and the fear on the boy's face Norway couldn't help but to feel a sudden relief wash over him._ **

**_"Canada."_ **

**_The thought 'Thank God you're alive', was thought, but not spoken, because without warning Norway threw himself at Canada in a tight hug which translated the words for him._ **

**_'Thank God you're alive.'_ **

**_Canada had stiffened at the hug at first before hugging back, and as Norway felt sobs begin to shake his nephew's body he could only hug him tighter._ **

**_'You're alive, you're alive, you're alive.'_ **

**_They had ended up setting up a small camp where they stood. Fire wasn't a luxury any of them had, but the cold didn't bother them anyway._ **

**_They talked a long time, and just sat down while relishing in the contact from another family member before Norway even dared to bring the subject of why he had come here in the first place. It was obvious from Canada's own power that, while similar, was not the source of the cold power surges._ **

**_"Are you also tracking down the cold power surges and the mysterious 'Grandpa Glaciers', Canada?" Norway eventually carefully asked after their conversation died down._ **

**_"No, not exactly. I'm with him, and try to help him," Canada admitted with grief and pain now displayed fully on his face and turned to face Norway._ **

**_"I don't know what to do. Dad needs help, but I'm not sure he wants to be helped at this pointed," Canada cried anew._ **

**_Norway's suspicion and fears came crashing down at once._ **

**_"Did Sweden cause the Ice Ace?"_ **

**_"He didn't mean to!" Canada hurriedly bubbled out in defense of his father._ **

**_"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but his dog Hana died and then he ripped out his own eyes and the Ice Age happened."_ **

**_"He did WHAT?" Norway breathed out with rising panic._ **

**_"I was the one who found him a few years afterwards," Canada told Norway as he cried._ **

**_"I found him on his knees next to Hana's frozen body and his own eyes thrown away a little further away. I think he must have stayed like that ever since the Ice Age happened. It took me months just for him to allow me come close."_ **

**_Norway had to fight with everything he could to not give into his own panic at Canada's words._ **

**_"Take me to him."_ **

**_Canada nodded._ **

**_"Dad... He's not okay, uncle," Canada told him with eyes shining of tears. "He's not okay, and I don't know what to do anymore. Please help him."_ **

**_"Of course I will," Norway told Canada, but couldn't help but to wonder if he'd be able to._ **

**_He owed Sweden to try though, so soon Canada led Norway towards the frozen mountains of ice on the horizon._ **

**_He had to try and help Sweden._ **


End file.
